


【胜出】鬼屋play  R 18

by msn_xwx



Category: R18 - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア, 胜出 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msn_xwx/pseuds/msn_xwx
Summary: 打工咔x大学生久（猜到结局系列）有轰百元素。就是想开车了，最后写得都萎了车速提不上去了哈哈哈





	【胜出】鬼屋play  R 18

“小久我们去鬼屋玩吧！！”

 

“诶，诶？”

 

教室里，面对突然靠得极近的丽日，绿谷立刻满脸通红用胳膊将脸挡得严严实实，慌张的回答。

 

“鬼……鬼屋？哪的鬼屋？丽日同学太近啦！”

 

“鬼屋？”坐在座位边上的轰扭过头，“那是什么。”

 

“游乐园的鬼屋啦，轰君你没去过鬼屋吗？”少女不好意思的退远了点，“最近学校旁边的雄英游乐园里新开了个鬼屋，据说超级吓人可吓人了！尤其是里面的鬼，听说有个特别恐怖的红色魔鬼，可怕到有让游客吓得屁滚尿流扭头就跑呢！”

 

“屁滚尿流……丽日注意下你是女孩子啦……”

 

“我从朋友那里拿到四张票，一个人不敢去就来问问你们愿不愿意来。”丽日兴奋得像个孩子。“反正明天要放假了也没什么事情。”

 

“诶……我就算了吧，”绿谷悻悻摆摆手，“我从小就对这个没辙……”

 

“我也不去了，放假要去老爸事务……”

 

“我还邀请了百百哦。”

 

“请给我一张票！”

 

“轰君？？”绿谷惊讶的看向轰。“安德瓦的事务所呢？”

 

“不去了，”轰默默接过丽日坏笑的递过来的门票，“百百……哦不对，八百万同学更重要。”

 

“太好了！小久也一定要来哦！我可不想变成他俩的发光体。”丽日将门票强行塞进绿谷的上衣口袋。然后拿起桌上的书包扭头就跑，边跑还边回头喊“我会给你们发line写具体时间地址的！”

 

 

到了当日，一行人一齐来到鬼屋面前。绿谷还没进去就已经满脸是汗，对比丽日的一脸期待，轰注意力完全就在一旁今天穿了吊带清爽长裙的八百万身上。等队伍排到他们，鬼屋里的尖叫声和阴森的气氛更是让绿谷出久后悔没能狠心拒绝前日丽日的邀请。

 

“欢迎来到雄英鬼屋～”随着门口工作人员的提示。绿谷跟随大家一起走进黑乎乎的大门。轰拉着八百万走在前面，绿谷被丽日拽着走在最后面。鬼屋的通道两边黑黑的，人一经过就会突然发出骇人的声音，前方突然亮起的鬼脸吓得八百万直接抱住轰的胳膊不撒手，轰刚小脸一红，转角处就突然窜出来什么黑色的东西，迎面一抬头还突然被蜘蛛样的东西扑了个正脸，轰被吓得左一声哦右一声哦，丽日惊叫着睁大眼睛害怕的向后靠去，少女的小心思谁不懂呢，刚想要缩进结实的怀抱，却扑了个空，少女回头一看。

 

“小久……君？”

 

绿谷出久不见了。

 

 

 

“唔…哈……放开我……”

 

黑暗的狭窄房间里，到处摆满着乱七八糟的杂物，什么白色的鬼怪面具，带血的手指头，披头散发的人偶。角落里，两个人影交叠在一起，其中一个高点的人藏在黑色的斗篷里，眼睛戴着骇人的面罩，将另一个死死的压在墙上，渍渍水声从两人贴合的双唇传出。绿谷出久被吻得头晕眼花，那个人的力气很大，双手被摁在墙上动弹不得，对方的身体还一个劲的磨蹭着他的下体，让绿谷又羞又窘迫，想要用力蹬开，双腿也被对方贴得发软。

 

“唔唔！唔哈。”舌头被吮吸得发麻，牙床被蛮不讲理的舌尖舔得不停分泌大量唾液，然后尽数被对方舔抹干净。绿谷心一急，委屈的眼泪一下子涌上来，牙齿用力咬了下去。

 

“嘶……痛。”沙哑的声音从那人嘴里传来，带着些愠怒。绿谷愣了一下，这声音好耳熟，等适应黑暗的环境他终于看清了那双暗中发光死死盯着他的赤红眼眸。

 

“小胜！”绿谷惊喜得叫出来，突然的放松没能控制住泪腺，眼泪一下子掉下来。

 

爆豪摘下眼罩，露出他完整的面容来，绿谷看到爆豪的脸后哭得更凶了，“臭书呆子哭什么？”扮鬼的男孩有些烦躁的用手使劲擦了擦对方的眼泪，结果没想到越擦越多，甚至鼻涕都冒了出来，还不小心吹出个泡泡，爆豪一个没忍住嗤笑出声。

 

“呜呜小胜不许笑！呜呜呜……”绿谷抽泣着，看着爆豪笑得越来越开心的脸更是气得憋红了脸，“小胜你个大猪头，刚才真的吓死我了呜。”

 

“哈？怎么，你还怕鬼？”

 

“不是的……”绿谷扭过头不敢直视爆豪的眼睛，“我还以为被陌生人给亲了……”

 

爆豪愣了一下，看着对方在黑暗下隐约通红小脸不禁也跟着脸红了起来，“什么路人会看上你这货色，你别想太多。”

 

“老子就看那大饼脸没安好心，就等着你这笨鱼傻不拉几的上钩，真是心机。”爆豪脱去穿在外面的带血黑色斗篷，露出里面的工作服来。

 

“小胜在这里打工吗？”

 

“帮切岛那家伙凑人帮忙的。”爆豪拍了拍身上的灰，“废久，我们继续。”

 

“诶？继续什么唔！”

 

还没等他说完，绿谷再一次被摁在墙上重重的亲吻，比起刚才的强行交合，这次有了回应与配合接吻的更加深情，舌头与舌头像缠绕在一起像是永不分开，水声和吮吸声在这狭小的空间里显得相当明显与色情，两个人都被吻得动了情，绿谷搂着对方的脖子像是要让对方把自己吃进腹中吞抹干净，爆豪眯着眼睛看着已经忘我陷入情海索吻的男孩，笑着咬了咬对方的下唇。

 

“你就这么喜欢老子亲你啊。”爆豪偏过头去舔舐绿谷发烫的耳朵，轻轻向里面吹气，低沉磁性的嗓音激得绿谷快化成一滩水。“硬了？”爆豪用膝盖暗示性的顶了顶下胯，绿谷忍不住哼唧出声。“小胜不也是……”说着绿谷啄了下对方嘴角，手顺势摸向下方，滑到裆部时摸到惊人的尺寸吓了一跳，刚想抽出手腕便被一把抓住。

 

“来了还想跑？”爆豪抓住慌乱的手伸向已经解开的裤子里，带着一起掏出炽热的性器，上面还不放过绿谷的嘴唇，反复舔吸像是品尝什么上等的美味。同时拉下绿谷的裤子连同内裤被退到地上用脚踩着，握住对方的手将两个人的欲望贴在一起上下撸动起来。

 

“唔，哈。小胜慢点唔，嗯……感觉……好奇怪……”

 

粘稠的声音咕叽咕叽的从两个人手中传出来，绿谷先一步释放出来，脱力的滑坐在地上，爆豪顺势身体前倾将沾满前列腺液和对方精液的肉棒戳在那张日日夜夜思念意淫的娃娃脸上，给雀斑抹上光泽，顺着脸庞再蹭着男孩已经被吻得红肿的双唇。

 

“舔。”爆豪沙哑着声音说。

 

绿谷抬起头，听话的伸出舌尖，舔掉肉棒前端溢出的液体，之后慢慢滑向根部，将上面的粘液和自己的精液小心翼翼的舔食进腹，然后回到顶端亲吻着前端的龟头抬起眼睛看向爆豪，光线太暗有些看不清，但那双充满水汽的绿瞳像是在问“我做得好吗？”

 

“艹，你个欠操的骚货。”爆豪一把拎起坐在地上的家伙，让他面对墙壁撅起屁股，掰开充满肉感的屁股，果不其然，肉瓣间那个肉红色的小穴已经洪涝成灾，拼命的收缩着想要阻止无法控制的液体，冰冷的空气刺激着收缩更加厉害。“小胜，不要看……”绿谷扭过头害羞的看向男友。

 

“废久你说说，我们多久没做了。”爆豪看到这一番淫色不禁舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，“每次约你出来你都说没空，要么阴阳脸找你一起学习要么大饼脸约你帮忙，嗯？说说看你拒绝我几次了？”说着用力拍打圆润的屁股，然后将脸凑到看起来迫不及待的后穴处，伸出舌尖舔了上去。

 

“唔！小胜那里好脏唔，不要……舔嗯……”

 

“你知道老子的欲望的吧？”爆豪嘴唇贴着穴口说着，声音透过皮肤传来显得闷闷的，“三个星期，要不是最近有点忙，早去你学校在教室操得你只会趴着舔老子的鸡巴求老子操死你。”

 

“啊……小胜要操我，好棒，想要小胜的大鸡巴操死我……”绿谷神志不清的说着，小胜在舔我，这一事实带来的快感让后穴在爆豪舌头的淫奸下又流出淫水，还摇着屁股用湿漉漉的眼神看向身后眼神越发阴暗疯狂的捕食者。

 

“妈的，操死你这骚母狗。”爆豪一把捞过对方扭动的腰肢对准柔软的穴口便往胯下摁，粗壮的生殖器长驱直入，激得绿谷惊叫出声。绿谷天生多水，爆豪感觉自己这一下进入如同插进一个鲜肉多汁的果肉里，但是绿谷的里面比果肉要湿软十倍，温暖舒服一百倍，爆豪不禁抱住绿谷的后背舒叹出声，然后便是用力的来回挺胯大开大合的操动起来。太舒服了，太爽了，绿谷的里面是温暖的天堂吧，爆豪丢脸的想着。

 

“啊，嗯啊，啊小胜，啊……慢点啊啊啊……”

 

“慢点你能爽吗哈，啊……废久你，里面太舒服了……”

 

“怎么那么湿，哈，是不是被别人搞了？”

 

还没等绿谷否定，爆豪就被自己这想法给气到了，他猛得一个加速撞击抽插刺激得绿谷语不成调，一句完整的话也说不出来，只能不停的啊啊啊发出淫荡娇喘的呻吟，爆豪像是堵气的小孩一样，绿谷越是要说些什么越是操得更快更用力，最后绿谷哭出来摇着头才稍微放缓。

 

“嗯啊，我只……想过小胜自己弄过……而已，啊，嗯嗯好棒……”

 

这句话如同火苗落在火药上瞬间点燃了身后这头饿狼的野性，爆豪一口咬住身下这头小绵羊的后颈像疯狗一样大力挺动下身，淫液被抽出又被打进，溅落四处，“自己弄？用什么东西自慰能比得上你体内这根你心心念念的大鸡巴？嗯？”

 

“比不上，自慰棒没有，小胜的大，嗯啊，啊，小胜的大、嗯啊、肉棒，最棒了，我好喜欢，啊……好棒，好厉害，那里好舒服……”

 

“轰君，百百，你们有看见小久君吗？”

 

丽日的声音突然从墙的另一边传来，绿谷吓得立刻闭上嘴，这只是块临时搭建的塑料板墙，没有什么隔音效果，外面就是鬼屋的游客走道，刚才他们沉浸在欲望中发出的声音不知道是否有被外面的游客听见，一想到这里绿谷便死死咬住下嘴唇不再发声。

 

“小胜，我们先……”

 

突然体内的肉棒再一次快速抽动起来，动作反相比之前有过而无不及，绿谷一下子被操弄得只能翻着白眼长大嘴发出无声的呻吟，刚才充满情欲的淫叫和骚话让身后的恋人更加兴奋，撞得绿谷撑不住墙直往下滑，被爆豪一把抱起腰继续操。前面墙壁后的几个人脚步声越来越近，最后直接停在两个人前面的墙壁后开始相互问不知跑到哪里去的绿谷同学。

 

“是不是刚才在哪个岔路口走散了？”轰问道。

 

“不知道……我刚才发现他不见了就回头找了下也没看见他。”

 

“可能是这个鬼屋有什么暗门是隐藏路线吧，”八百万思索着，“反正这个鬼屋出口就一个，我们最后一定会在出口处碰面的，御茶子不用担心。”

 

“可我想和小久一起的呢……”丽日有些可惜的叹了口气，一行人渐走渐远。直到听不见那边的脚步声，爆豪笑着抽出刚才伸进绿谷嘴里的两根手指，在绿谷眼前分开两指拉出银色的丝液。然后抹了一把对方已经疲软的性器，将精液涂满并再一次撸挺起来。

 

“哈，丽日在找你呢，小骚货。”爆豪咬住已经被舔得湿淋淋的耳垂，“你死心吧，我会让你这辈子都只能被我的鸡巴操得前列腺高潮。”

 

“在朋友面前被老子操得那么兴奋。”

 

“直接射·了·呢，废久。”

 

“哈，小胜太……过分了，啊，差点就……啊啊啊。”

 

“哪里过分了，哈，你不是被我操得爽得不行吗。”

 

“夹得那么紧，根本舍不得老子走。”说着爆豪继续提速抽插，绿谷扭过头向他索吻，胸前的两个红点被爆豪拉扯着，后庭被粗鲁的疯狂侵犯着，双唇被大力吮吸着。在持续被反复推在快感的浪潮尖上顶弄不知道多少下后，爆豪粗喘着气咬在绿谷的肩膀上，将积攒了许久的精液一股脑全部射进对方体内，大量微凉的精液冲刷着内壁，刺激着绿谷同样射出来，高潮中的两个人止不住的颤抖相拥，射精结束两个人同时滑倒在地上，爆豪抱着绿谷压在他身上，软下来的肉棒还埋在对方体内迷恋的不想离开，等两个人呼吸都平稳后，爆豪才恋恋不舍的抽出来，给绿谷整理穿上衣服，带着私心的让他的小男朋友夹着他的精液套上内裤。

 

“小胜不行！这样会生病的！”绿谷惊慌的推着爆豪的手。

 

“所以今晚你给老子快点到我的公寓，别跟大饼脸一起。”爆豪给绿谷穿好衣服，还不忘摸了一把弹软的屁股。

 

“今晚干嘛要去小胜家啊。”

 

“你以为就这一下老子能够？”爆豪红色的眼睛暗了暗，舔了舔嘴角。

 

“早点回来再操死你啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实还想写久夹着精液来到爆豪住所被各种道具play（喂）


End file.
